mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of United We Soar characters
Creation/Concept While working on the preliminary development notes for United We Soar, MGW had slated the flight commander Claire Keighley to be the main character, but ultimately decided to choose Claire's subordinate Aiden Christie as the main instead. Aiden started off as just a "male subordinate with a cool name and slightly awkward personality", but researching the origins of the name led MGW to make Aiden from the United Kingdom. After that, the nickname "Lucky Charms" was given to the character as a stereotype joke but is entirely used for endearment. Furthermore, Aiden pretends (or not) to have never heard of the cereal brand before. MGW could not choose between "Lucky Charms" or "Shamrock" as an official nickname, but has decided to use both now with Shamrock coming from Steele Bradley as a joke about Aiden's first Flight Physical exam. As a supporting character, Claire would remain as the squadron commander and hold a character of competency. Like in the fiction SolAka, MGW wanted to create a strong female with both her guidance of the squadron and her eagerness to defeat NDK having an emphasis in the story. MGW had noted to a blogger that her favorite seiyū Masako Katsuki is one of the inspirations for the character. Formally, Claire's rank was Captain, but MGW changed it on June 10, 2011 after reading that Lt. Colonels (primarily) and Majors were more notably selected as Squadron leaders. For Steele Bradley, MGW had wanted to make her first Black American character to put on the anti-terror squadron for a long time, but didn't have much ideas. From a long list of names for the Squadron members, she selected "Steele" from "Squad B" to be that character. It has been decided in March 2011 to give him that name and to make him a close friend of Aiden. United States Air Force (USAF) The story follows the actions of the fictional 314th Special Operations Wing, which consist of the following squadrons that has joined with them to win the Dvi Conflict: ;Group 1: *The newly-designed 1063rd Fighter-Interceptor Squadron *99th Reconnaissance Squadron *711th Special Operations Squadron *453rd Electronic Warfare Squadron Only some selective members from 99th, 711th and 453rd were assigned to Washington to help 314 Wing's aim, instead of the entire squads. Group 2 has Intel Squad, Aggressor Squad, Helicopter-Rescue Squad. Leaders/High-ranking Officers ;Commander-in-Chief (Unnamed) :The current U.S President in this work. ;Colbert Harding :Brg. General ;Richard Desmond :Colonel ;Gordon Bryce :Lt. Col 1063rd Fighter-Interceptor Squadron A squadron apart of Group 1 primarily specialized in combat. Consist of Four flights. This Squadron is led by Maj. Keighley. It is the owner of the new F-37 Strike Lancer aircraft. Alpha (A) ;Maj. Claire Keighley *Birthdate/Birthplace - August 18th 1983 (Leo); San Francisco, California, U.S.A *Machines - F-16IN Super Viper : Both the CO of Alpha and the squadron commander of the 1063rd; her rank is Major (O-4). A beautiful woman with a firm character. ;2nd Lt. Aiden Christie *Birthdate/Birthplace - March 3, 1993; Strabane, County Tyrone, Ulster Province (Northern Ireland) *Machines - T-38A Talon, F-37 Strike Lancer : Main character of United We Soar. Aiden was born in Strabane, Norther Ireland to Barry and Eileen Christie. While analytic and a little introverted, he is a person of good focus and can adapt to situations easily. It can be said that he has a strong sense of responsibility that can overcome his fears. At a very young age, Aiden moved to Boston, Massachusetts when the ethno-political conflicts called The Troubles intensified. For a long time, he had a passion to fly just like his grandfather in the Irish Air Corp, and Aiden soon aspired to join the U.S Air Force to become a fighter pilot. However, the steps leading up to his dream would be a long and difficult one. After High School, he enrolled in The Department of Aviation at St. Cloud State University where he met his future wingmate Steele Bradley, and achieved a Bachelor of Science and a 3.8 GPA. He majored in Professional Flight and minored in Aviation. Later, he attended Officer Training in Colorado, Initial Flight Screening (IFS), Undergraduate Pilot Training, then he was accepted into 435th Fighter Training Squadron. In July, Aiden was assigned to 1063rd Squadron and its new fighter when his abilities were recognized by Claire Keighley. Aiden wanted to be a pilot ever since he was a kid, inspired by television and stories from books and his grandfather Dougal Christie who was a pilot in the Irish Air Corps. He enjoys reading non-fiction books from soldiers. While analytic and a little introverted, he is a person of good focus and can adapt to situations easily. It can be said that he has a strong sense of responsibility that can overcome his fears. ;2nd Lt. Mark Blasco (Marcelo) *Birthdate/Birthplace - California, U.S.A *Machines - F-16C Fighting Falcon :Catalan American, born and raised in California; also, Aiden's roommate in the 1063rd. Mark's father is an discharged American soldier; mother is from Barcelona, Northeastern Spain of Catalonia. Mark also had a relative who serviced the "Flying Tigers"; one of his sisters works as a nurse in the U.S Navy. Often cities Lt. Eugene A. Valencia Jr. (Real person) as a model for Latinos in the military. Has a agnostic character, but he can take jokes easily. ;2nd Lt. Jack Seigawa (Jirō) *Name Print: ジャック・清川 OR ジャック・セイガワ *Birthdate/Birthplace - Kailua (Honolulu), Oahu Island, Hawaii *Machines - F-15E Strike Eagle. :Japanese American, born and raised in Hawaii. Real name is Jirō Seigawa (義川 二郎). Jack is a young man with sense of justice, is smart and a little shy. His parents worked for the USFJ at Yokota Air Base, where they witnessed immoral actions of Americans and took part in boycotting. Thus, they didn't agree with Jack going into the military. Beta / "Bird" (B) Sometimes jokingly called the "Storm Bird" Squadron. ;Matt Spinel :CO of Beta. Pilots F-22A Raptor. ;2nd Lt. Steele Bradley *Birthdate/Birthplace - March 22, 1993; Atlanta, Georgia *Machines - F-15SE Silent Eagle :Steele became friends with Aiden during college days in St. Cloud. After college, he took officer training in his birthplace of Atlanta, Georgia. In contrast to his friend, Steele has a cheery and extroverted character. A jester and a person who brings up the mood. He is the one who has thought up of Aiden's stereotypical nicknames. He maintains this active mood even during combat. Steele joined 1063rd Chevaliers the same time Aiden did, and was assigned to Flight "Beta". Had friends whp joined ROTC. ;Tyler Summers :Tyler is Steele's navigator. ;2nd Lt.Madison Sparks :Pilots F-22A Raptor ;Rad Sókolev :Pilots F-35 Lightning II Charlie © Also called the "Chance" or "Check-it-out" group. ;Ace Warrington :Machines: F-37 Strike Lancer :Also called "Ace of Spades" or "Spades". Aiden's "friendly rival"; CO of Flight C and is the other chosen pilot for the new F-37. Ace was on New Larson AFB months before the arrival of Aiden, and Aiden aimed to succeed above him in flying skill. ;Bruce Edinford :Pilots F-16E Fighting Falcon ;Elijah Tucker :Pilots F-35 Lightning II ;Toby Muntz & Daniel Osmond :Pilots experimental F-22B Raptor. Delta / "Darkness" (D) ;Walter Glasgow :F-35A Lightning II. Father was a F-117 Nighthawk pilot. ;Claude Roussel :F-35A Lightning II Ground Personnel ;SSgt Ivan Lombardy :A Staff Sergeant working at New Larson. His MOS is 3S0X1 (Personnel). ;SSgt. David Viano :MOS is 3U0X1 (Manpower Career Field). ;A1C Eugene "Uxia" Garcia :Sometimes called "Uxia" because of Spanish ancestry. MOS is 1C1X1 (Air Traffic Control). ;Amn. Amy Braxton :She's training in (2R1X1). Good-hearted person. ;Arthur Wright : ;Michael Enfield : Former Members ;Daryl Mitchell Sr. :K.I.A. Formerly a member of Alpha Team. The Russian Federation ;Kuzma Mikhailovich Shebarshin :(Кузьма Михаилович Шебарши́н) The current president of Russia. He was recently elected in May 2016 and is a member of the Communist Party of the Russian Federation. It is said to be a firm believer of the people. He puts his support in the group People's Wings. Thus, he is called the new "Red Fascist Leader" by the U.S.A because for his use of "Stalinism-like violence". ; Kir Orjólin :(Кир Oрёлин) Current Prime Minister of Russia. Also a member of the Communist Party of the Russian Federation. His son is the vice-chairman of People's Wings. People's Wings (Aka: NDK) ; Grigori Andreyevich Zyuganov : (Григорий Андре́евич Зюга́нов) The current Chairman of the agency. ; Luka Orjólin : (Лука Oрёлин) Vice Chairman. Son of the Prime Minister of Russia. ; The Red Baron : Name of the main ace pilot of the Baron Department. He is the perpetrator to many of the agency's aerial crimes. He flies Russia's state-of-the-art Walküre. He is the rival of Aiden Christie and Claire Keighley. People's Republic of China (PRC) ;Xu Zan :(許 赞; xǔ zàn; also Hsü zan) President Others ;Lucille Owen :Aiden's girlfriend. Her older brother suffered trauma while battling overseas and gets concerned over Aiden fighting. ;Alex Rodokov :An aggressor pilot selected by NATO under the influence of Partnership for Peace. Took part in U.S Red Flag training because of his abilities. ;Charles Hillsburg, Tosh Bridgewater, Sandra Gates :Contributors to FARROUX NEWS (FRNC) for political opinion. Aiden listens to them in his car via satellite radio. ;Tyler Stockton :A Navigator who trained with Aiden in the 435th Fighter Training Squadron. He is from Texas. ;Dougal, Eileen, and Barry Christie :Aiden's grandfather, mother, and father respectively. Dougal was a former pilot of the Irish Air Corps. Aiden's mother had suggested to her son that he pursue a Computer Science degree in Boston University, but Aiden was against it. ;Robert Christie :Aiden's younger brother. He is a member of the Boston Police Department (BPD)'s Family Justice division. He is the main character of a possible spin-off story. Category:United We Soar Category:Military Category:Rivals